


Good Boy

by Writingfish (idraax)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/pseuds/Writingfish
Summary: Sypha doms Trevor, Alucard joins in later on





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> concrit is welcome

Sypha wrapped the whip tightly in Trevor’s sash and then carefully slung it around his neck.

“Um,” Trevor said.

She smiled at him. Her hair caught the light, sparkled and he felt some of the tension ease from his shoulders. Still, his eyes darted around the clearing.

Sypha wrapped a hand around the handle of the whip and tugged slightly, directing his gaze back to her.

“Keep your eyes on me.”

He made a sound and she shook her head.

“Don’t speak.”

The ground was cold and hard beneath his knees and he shifted, trying to relieve the pressure. Sypha’s eyes flicked down to them and she frowned.

This entire thing felt strange and he wasn’t sure if he liked it, but Sypha had asked. The expression on her face as she whispered her desire into his ear had made something in him stir, sit up and take interest. It was that same interest that had led him to agree, that held him here now.

Sypha dropped the whip handle and he opened his mouth. She shook her head and a curl fell into her face. She tucked it behind her ear, irritated.

“Stay there,” she said. “I’ll be back.”

Then, she moved further away to rummage through their bags.

The camp was quiet, except for the sound of the fire. Its steady crackling settled him. There was a circle of salt around the camp and their weapons were well in arms reach. They were as safe as they could be.

Soon, Sypha came back with one of their bedrolls and picked up the whip handle again. She tugged and it tightened slightly around his neck. The pressure wasn’t enough to cut off breathing, but it was a weight that pressed into his neck. There would be marks later.

“Up,” she said and he rose, just enough for her to slip the bedroll underneath his knees.

He sighed at the softness as he sank back down. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but it was better than the hard ground. A thought came to him then. Where was Alucard?

His eyes glanced around the camp. The vampire was nowhere in sight. Would he come back and find them like this? He opened his mouth again, forgetting Sypha’s command.

“Where-”

He only managed to get the word out before the whip tightened further around his throat. It constricted his breathing a little and he stilled, held his breath.

“I thought I told you not to speak,” Sypha sighed. “Don’t worry about Alucard, I’ll take care of it.”

She tugged the whip and he went with it, nearly overbalancing. She grabbed his chin and pushed it up, towards her.

“No speaking,” she said firmly. “ _ I _ have had enough of your prattling.”

He swallowed against the whip. She glowed in the light a little and her blue eyes held fire, made heat curl in him. He nodded wanting to see where this would go and she smiled. It softened her face and pleasure sparked through him.

“Good boy,” she said.

He had never heard the phrase in this context before, but it made his blood fizz a little and he swallowed again.

Sypha’s fingers squeezed his chin before trailing up to trace the scar on his right eye. The skin was raised there and her cold fingers made him twitch a little. She laughed, moving her fingers up to tug lightly at his hair.

“What to do with you,” she hummed, contemplating.

The hand in his hair felt nice. She was still tugging on the strands as she mused, describing and discarding possibilities. Some of them sounded interesting and though he tried to hold on to them, they slipped out of his thoughts quickly. She tugged on his hair, harder this time.

“What do you think?”

He opened his mouth. The whip was a firm weight on his throat and he inhaled with some difficulty. Sypha watched him, a warning in her eyes and he remembered her earlier command. He closed his mouth, teeth clacking together.

Sypha smiled.

“ _ Very _ good.”

She let go of his hair, loosened the whip and he took in a grateful breath. She moved to circle him and the whip tightened again. He tried to gasp, but it came out as a strangled sort of noise.

His face was warm. They weren’t that close to the fire for it to be so warm. He was blushing wasn’t he? It was nice to have her so pleased with him, to see her watching him with that somewhat predatory gaze. His hands were free and he wanted to reach out and touch her, but she hadn’t given him permission yet.

He leaned forwards a little, careful not to overbalance and looked over his shoulder in an attempt to see what she was doing. She laughed, lightly. A spark of pleasure rose in him, made his cock swell.

Sypha’s nails pressed into the back of his neck through the spaces of the whip’s coils. He jumped, body twisting slightly. Her other hand pushed on his shoulder and held him still.

“Don’t move,” she said again.

Her nails traced patterns on his skin, then lifted to slip under his shirt and scrape lightly at his back. The hand on his shoulder lifted too, slipped into the front of his shirt. Slowly warming fingers flicked at a nipple, tugged slightly and he shivered.

Pleasure curled in him, made his blood fizz and heat rise up. His cock swelled further, pressed against the fabric of his pants. He exhaled shakily as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

Her mouth was warm and soft as her tongue licked into him. Her hands moved, withdrawing from him as she drew back, breaking the kiss. He wanted to follow, but she had told him not to move. He tried to convey the want in his face and her smile widened further.

“You’re very good at this, following  _ my _ orders.”

He would follow her anywhere and everywhere. He hoped she knew that. Her words deepened the warmth rising inside him and he wanted to hear more. He stayed still as she tugged off her robe.

She wasn’t wearing anything underneath and the cold air made small bumps appear on her skin. The robe pooled on the ground behind her and she stepped forward, letting him drink her in.

His mouth dried and his chest went tight. The whip wasn’t as constrictive anymore, but it was still difficult to breathe. His fingers twitched. The urge to reach out and touch her pale skin rose in him again and he clenched his hands tightly, blunt nails pressing into his palms.

She smiled, raising a bare foot and pressing it lightly against his chest. Her nails were blunt and slightly chipped. There were small scars on her foot and he wanted to trace them with his fingers, massage the tension out.

Her foot  pushed him back. He went with it, back touching the ground. It was bumpy and he could feel a twig digging into his left shoulder, but her light weight held him down.

“Good boy,” she said again.

It made him shiver a little as she removed her foot and bent down to push his shirt up until it flopped over his head. Then, she traced the scars on his chest. Her fingers were warmer now, though still slightly cool.

The cold air was a sharp counterpoint to her touch. He shuddered beneath her as she trailed her hands lower, slipping underneath his trousers and following the waistband of his pants. She scraped her nails along his hip bones and he sucked in a sharp breath. Her hands slipped under the waistband and she leaned over him to kiss his neck.

He wished he could see what she was doing. The cloth of his shirt covered his face and his eyes blinked shut to better focus on the sensations. The whip was loose around his throat now, allowing him to breathe deeply, though it remained a slight pressure against his windpipe.

There was a tug on his boots and he lifted his legs to allow Sypha to slide them off. His socks followed and he thought he heard them landing somewhere on the ground close to them. The air tickled his feet and his toes curled.

She knocked a foot against his as she gripped his cock with hand. He swore, jumped. The twig dug further into his shoulder and wriggled, trying to move away. One of her hands left his skin then, reached around and tugged the twig out from under him.

“There,” she said as she tossed it away. “No more moving now.”

He stayed still, but it was  _ hard _ when her hand rubbed his cock. The other scraped downwards, starting from behind his ear, and drew small red lines down his chest. Pleasure sparked through him again. She had barely laid a hand on him and already he was drowning in it.

His thoughts fragmented as she stroked him, ran her hands over his chest. His fingers dug into the dirt and he sank into a warm, fuzzy space in his mind. The touches were soothing, yet sent pleasure fizzing through him. Then, a familiar voice sent cold through him and something like shame dropped down his spine.

“Sypha?”

Alucard’s voice.

He twitched, tensing up and Sypha placed a hand on his chest, pressing her nails to the skin above his heart.

“Shhh,” she said, gentle and firm. “I’ll take care of it.”

She withdrew her other hand, stroking his left hip as she went. He opened his mouth, made a small noise and she pressed her nails deeper.

“Shhh,” she said again. “We  _ talked _ about this remember? It’ll be alright.”

They had talked about it, but he feared Aluard’s reaction. Men weren’t supposed to like this. Fear and shame mixed together, streaked through the subdued pleasure. The shirt lifted from his head and he blinked at her, slightly panicked.

Sypha stroked his chin, leaned down to kiss his forehead and he settled, some of the tension going out of him. Everything would be fine, Sypha said so.

She withdrew and the cold air rushed in to fill the gap. It made the small hairs on his skin rise and he shivered. He wanted to curl up and hide, but Sypha had said not to move. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see, and lay there, cold and trembling.

Sypha turned to face Alucard and smiled.

“Welcome back,” she said. “You’re just in time.”

Alucard frowned, eyes flickering downwards before he yanked them up to stare at her face. Were those Trevor’s feet behind her? What on earth was going on?

“In time for what?” he asked, carefully.

Sypha’s smile widened and she brushed a foot against Trevor’s as she stepped aside. Alucard stared.

Trevor was on the ground, his shirt pushed up until just below the whip curled around his throat. The whip’s handle lay off to the side, just out of reach. He was barefoot, with trousers unlaced. He was trembling a little, from the cold or something else, Alucard couldn’t tell. The light made his skin glisten and the outline of his cock was visible through his trousers.

Alucard’s mouth dried and he swallowed. With an effort, he dragged his eyes back to Sypha, catching a glimpse of her pink nipples and blonde curls lower down, before he forced them back up to her face.

“Should I leave?” he asked politely, though the words came out slightly raspy.

Though they had discussed this beforehand, Sypha didn’t want to speak for Trevor. He seemed nervous, more than he had been before they had started.

“Wait here,” she said, then turned back to Trevor.

He blinked as Sypha knelt beside him, blocking his view. Worry twisted through him, sour. His cock wilted a bit. Had he not been good?

She reached out to lay a hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. She didn’t seem upset, though she was frowning a bit.

“Trevor,” she said quietly, tapping lightly on his cheek to get him to focus, “do you still want him to join?”

He swallowed, considering. He wanted Alucard here, if he was interested. But, the idea of other hands on his skin made him tremble…perhaps later? He  _ wanted _ him, but…..Words were difficult now, but Sypha waited patiently for him to put them together.

“No touching,” he managed after a stretch of silence.

Sypha hummed, but nodded, turning back to Alucard.

“You can stay,” she said, “and  _ watch _ . I think touching might be a bit too much right now.”

It had taken a while to get Trevor into that headspace. Being brought so abruptly out of it must have been a shock. He probably felt vulnerable now, too exposed. She’d have to do something about that.

Alucard sucked in a breath and stepped a little closer. Both of them watched him as he walked up to them, coming to a stop at Trevor’s feet. He looked at Sypha, ignoring him completely. At any other time, Trevor would have protested, but he was grateful now as it allowed him to try and reach for that warm, fuzzy state. It didn’t work; he was out of it now and too aware of his surroundings.

Sypha’s eyes flicked back to him, then to Alucard. She pointed at a spot a little away from Trevor, close enough to see, but not within touching distance.

“Sit there,” she told Alucard, then turned back to Trevor.

“Now,” she said. “Where were we?”

She knelt beside Trevor as Alucard settled in the spot she designated. He tucked his hands underneath his legs and leaned forward, watching intently. Trevor’s blue eyes slid to him and Sypha grabbed his chin, yanked him back to face her.

“Keep your eyes on  _ me _ ,” she said. “ _ Only _ on me, understand?”

He nodded in her grasp and she patted his cheek.

“Good….and  _ no talking _ , both of you”

She waited for Alucard’s nod before she moved, sliding her hands into Trevor’s hair and straddling him in a smooth motion. He sucked in a breath underneath her and she felt his chest rise. She tugged at his brown strands again, raked her nails across his scalp as she rubbed against him. Trevor groaned and to her left, she thought she heard Alucard inhale sharply.

Trevor’s body strained underneath her as she ran her fingers down the side of his neck and down his chest. Idly, she tugged at a nipple as she glanced at Alucard, who was watching with a slightly open mouth and his gaze fixed on her movements. Trevor’s fingers dug deeper into the dirt, his eyes were fixed on her, lips parted.

Sypha ground against him again, lowering herself so she could kiss him on the lips.

“You’re doing so well for me,” she murmured as she drew back.

Something in him settled at the words and some more of the tension leaked from him. Sypha was warm against him, her light weight grounding. Her breasts pressed against his chest as she slid lower, slipping her hands into his pants to skim against his hip bones before she curled her fingers around his cock again and stroked.

He gasped, throat straining against the whip. His eyes wanted to flicker shut, but he held them open. She had told him to keep his eyes on her and he didn’t want to disappoint. He made a sound as she pulled her hands away. His body strained to follow, but she had told him not to move, so he held himself still, trembling.

She rose and he could see wetness glistening on her thighs. Pleasure curled in him, made his blood fizz. She was enjoying this; he was being good for her. Warmth rose in him again, made his brain go fuzzy at the edges.

He watched as she stepped up to his face and planted her legs on either side of him. Her pussy glistened and his mouth fell open further, going a little slack. She grinned at him, sharp.

“Be a good boy and lick me.”

Then, she lowered herself down.

She tasted like salt. There was a sharp gasp from somewhere to his left, but the sound slid away as quickly as it had come. He licked at her folds, listened to her moans. She gasped out praise as he sucked lightly at her lips, sliding her hands into his hair and gripping the strands. Her hair tickled his face, but it was a lesser sensation than the warmth and wetness on his tongue.

His fingers clawed at the earth. He wanted to touch her, to cup her breasts and squeeze, each one a perfect weight in his hands. She pulled away, let him suck in a breath, then lowered herself back down. He sucked her clit and nipped lightly at her folds. That earned him a sharp tug on his hair and he did it again as she rocked into his mouth.

His thoughts fragmented, melted away until there was nothing left but the desire to please her. His mind was warm,  _ he _ was warm and everything was fuzzy at the edges. Pleasure still curled in him, but it was a little muted now. He felt floaty and there was fizzing in his blood.

She arched above him, limbs tensing as she moaned.The sound went to his bones, made his toes curl. Her grip on his hair tightened, almost bordered on pain, though it too was distant. He flicked his tongue at her, dipped it into her and drew it out. Her voice hitched, breaking on a word that might have been his name. He did it again and again, until she was tugging at his hair and swearing. Then, she tensed as he pressed his tongue inside and he swallowed the gush of salty fluid that poured into his mouth.

“You’re so good to me, Trevor,” she gasped. “Such a good boy.”

There was another sound to his left. Alucard, a part of his brain whispered before the rest of the thought fragmented and fell away. His limbs felt heavy, like they were sinking into the earth. He made a noise as Sypha withdrew.

Her weight lifted off him and cold air rushed in again, made him shiver. He made a small, quiet sound. He wanted something, something important, but his mind was too hazy to hang on to a single thought.

She paused above him and he glanced at her through blurry eyes. Her curls were messy, little wisps of hair stuck to her forehead. Sweat ran down her chest, in between her breasts. There a long, mostly faded scar on her right hip, though it was still little pink around the edges. He wanted to taste it, to feel the dip in her skin. He whimpered, low and quiet.

She leaned up and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. She dipped in her tongue, rubbed it against his, ran it along his teeth. He moaned into her mouth. There was another choked sound from his left, loud but not trying to be.

Sypha pulled back, laughing.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Alucard nodded, eyes wide. His hands were still underneath his thighs, but she could see his nails digging into the ground. Both of her men liked doing that apparently. His face was flushed and his mouth partly open. She could see the glint of fangs within.

The pink tint on his skin disappeared into his shirt and she wanted to see how far it went. His cock was pressing against his trousers. It looked slightly larger than Trevor’s, wider too. She swallowed slightly and turned back to Trevor, who was looking at her with want in his eyes.

She ran her nails down his chest, pressing deep enough to redden the skin.

“Watch us,” she said and sauntered over to Alucard, stepping over his legs and planting herself in his lap.

Alucard sucked in a breath, leaning back a little to give her more space. She pressed a finger to his lips as he moved to speak. Behind her, Trevor whined, a low one that cut off quickly.

She grinned, leaned in to kiss Alucard. There was a sharp exhale from behind her and a squeak from Alucard as she started to grind into him. The cold leather rubbed against her skin and she hissed into Alucard’s mouth. He twitched a little, moved his hands to grip at his knees with dirt stained fingers.

She broke the kiss, moving to whisper in his ear.

“Did you hear us?”

They had talked, quiet whispers in the dark about what her desires were. What they’d do and how far they’d go. Trevor had been a little unsure. He hadn’t given up control like this before and sharp, possessive pleasure curled inside her at the thought. He had trusted her enough to let her do this. His eyes were on them, his body held still by her will alone. It was a heady feeling.

“We talked about you, you know,” she whispered. “About what we’d do to you, what you could do to us. What  _ I _ ’d let you do to  _ him _ .”

Alucard made a quiet, strangled noise and his hips thrust up just a little, enough to make her gasp sharply in his ear. There’s another groan from behind her and she raked her nails down the back of Alucard’s shirt, pressing the fine fabric into his skin.

“I’d let you bite him,” Sypha said, voice slightly shaky. “He’d look  _ so _ good with your mark on him.”

Alucard moaned at the thought, thrusting up again. His nails tore at his pants; he’d have to fix them later. Sypha blazed against him, skin flushed with blood. He could hear her heartbeat, its quickness drowning out the rest of the world beyond. He wanted her, her and Trevor both.

“I wonder,” Sypha mused and drew back.

She rose, stepping away from him and he whined at the loss of her heat. She laughed and swept her down his cheek and under his chin. He followed her hand with his face, nearly falling over as she took a step back.

“I’ll be back,” she promised, then stepped over to Trevor and knelt beside him.

Trevor blinked at her, dazed. He was still floating in molten warmth. Pleasure lurked at the corners of his mind, there but still muted. There was a tapping on his cheek and he tried to scrape together some semblance of thought. Sypha wanted something. He needed to listen.

He made a questioning noise and she stroked his cheek, settling him a bit.

“Can Alucard touch you?” she asked and suddenly, that seemed like the best thing in the world.

He nodded, frantic and her smile sent another bloom of warmth through him.

“You’ve been so good for me all this time,” she said. “I’m going to reward you.”

She stretched over him to kiss his chest before sitting back on her heels and gesturing at Alucard.

“Come here,” she said. “You can touch him now.”

Alucard rose, stepping over to them uncertainly. He knelt beside Sypha and looked at Trevor.

“Are you sure?”

Alucard’s eyes were very gold. Trevor got lost in them a little, only coming back to the present when Sypha tapped on his cheek again. He looked at her, questioning.

“You can speak,” she told him.

They waited as he scraped his thoughts together, as he rose up from that warm state a little.

“ _ Please _ ,” he rasped, not entirely sure who he was talking to. “Want you, please.”

Sypha frowned, tapped on his cheek again. Something sour ran through him. Had he disappointed her? Why was she frowning?

“Focus Trevor,” she said. “ _ Who _ do you want?”

Who? His thoughts scattered a little as he tried to find words. Next to Sypha, Alucard shifted and his want was obvious. That nervous part of him finally settled and the last bit of tension melted away.

“Both of you,” he said, already sinking back into that warmth as his thoughts began to fracture again. “ _ Please _ ”

Sypha smiled at him, reached out a hand to grasp Alucard’s and tugged their joint hands towards him.

“Good boy,” she said and placed Alucard’s hand on his chest as she let go to slide her fingers into his hair again.

Tentative fingers stroked at his chest, sweeping up and down in small motions. Alucard’s nails pricked at his skin and he felt his eyes flutter at the touch. He snapped them open and directed them back to Sypha. She hadn’t told him to look away.

Sypha tugged at his hair, trailed her fingers down to stroke his ears.

“It’s okay,” she said. “You can give in to it. You don’t have to keep your eyes on me.”

Alucard’s fingers moved up and his nails scraped against one of Trevor’s nipples. He let his eyes flutter closed as Alucard tugged it, as Sypha kissed the underside of his chin. His mouth fell open and he sucked in a breath as one of Sypha’s knees rubbed his cock.

Alucard’s lips on his made his eyes fly open and he clawed at the dirt as Sypha licked at his other nipple. Alucard’s golden eyes were warm as his tongue traced Trevor’s teeth. Fingers trailed upwards, digging into the spaces between the whip’s loose coils and scraping at his throat.

Another set of fingers swept lower, slipped underneath his pants and tugged. He raised his hips as the tugging grew stronger. Then, his pants were off and he arched upwards as cold air hit his cock. Above him, someone laughed.

Fingers, rougher than Sypha’s, gripped his cock and stroked.

“You’re dripping,” Alucard said. The amusement in his voice warmed Trevor, made his blood spark.

“He is, isn’t he,” Sypha said, leaning over for a look. Her warmth left him and he twitched, wanting to reach for her, for them both.

“He’s been so good for me,” she continued, patting Trevor’s hip. “He’ll be good for you too, won’t you?”

Trevor nodded, making an agreeable noise. Alucard stroked him again before moving his fingers down to tug at his balls. He jumped, eyes snapping open again to look at the sky. Black and full of stars, it spread above him. He felt small suddenly, but then there was warmth and wetness around his cock and someone was gripping his hands.

He drowned in warmth, in pleasure as a mouth sucked at his cock. A tongue licked around the head, dipped into it before quickly moving away to lick at the veins. His breath hitched.

Sypha draped herself over him, her chest pressed to his. She kissed lazily at the gaps of skin showing between the whip’s coils. Her fingers drew patterns across his right arm.

“He’s going to fuck you,” she said. “You’re going to lie here, be a good boy and take it.”

That sounded  _ wonderful _ . He nodded against her fingers. They were gripping his chin now, nails digging into the underside of his jaw. Sypha shifted to look over her shoulder.

“Go ahead,” she said and gestured to a spot that Trevor couldn’t see. “I already took out the salve.”

When had she done that? It didn’t matter, they’d both take care of him.

Alucard chuckled and pleasure spiked through him, curling in his abdomen. The weight on his legs shifted and there was a shuffling sound. Sypha shifted against him again, brought his focus back to her.

“Try not to move,” she told him.

Something flickered in him too fast to name. There were sounds above him, but they slid away before he could identify them. Hands touched him, rubbing at his skin in small circles. He drifted, warmth and pleasure coiling lazily in him.

Warm, moist fingers touched his entrance and he jumped, throwing Sypha a slightly dazed and alarmed look. She moved up to kiss him, undulating against his body in a slow wave. Fingers tugged on his cock and he almost didn’t notice when one of them slipped inside, moving gently inwards.

Sypha lifted her lips from his, allowed him to suck in a breath before she kissed him again.

“You’re so good for us,” Alucard rumbled from behind her as he pushed another finger in.

_ Oh. _ His voice was deep, sinking into Trevor’s chest and curling around his core. Trevor shuddered at the praise, at the movement of fingers inside of him.

Another finger now. He felt full, limbs weighed down by their weight and heavy with pleasure. Alucard’s fingers moved in him, gently, stretching him. They pressed against something and he jerked, limbs twitching and gasped. It turned into a moan as Sypha rubbed at him again.

“You’re doing so well, Trevor,” Alucard said and his fingers twitched in Sypha’s grasp. “You look so  _ lovely _ taking my fingers.”

Warmth bloomed in him again and he slipped deeper into that fuzzy state. He was being so  _ good _ for them, they had said so.

Air touched him again, but he was  _ warm _ . Pleasure built in him as there were more sounds around him, more movement. His cock was hard, leaking on him and he trembled at the sensation.

Alucard’s cock, warm and wide, entered him then and his breath stuttered. His mouth slackened as he gasped, eyes snapping open at the sensation. When had he closed them?

“Shh” -Sypha stroked his hair, his cheek, ran her fingers along the scar on his eye- “You’re doing so well for us.”

“So well,” Alucard agreed. His words came out shakily and made Trevor fizz.  _ He _ had done that, had made Alucard loose a little of that self-control.

He didn’t hurt and he arched upwards, trying to get Alucard to move. Fingers stroked his hips as Alucard withdrew, then thrust back in. He groaned, squeezing Sypha’s hands as she rubbed against him.

Their movements, the sensations blended together, made his heart pound. He could feel his pulse everywhere as Alucard thrust into him. His body shook. The pleasure coiled tighter. The warmth became blazing heat as Sypha kissed him. His breathing hitched again as a hand let go of his and Sypha and Alucard stroked his cock together.

He gasped words into her mouth, might have moaned their names. Everything blended and spiraled, coiling tighter and tighter until it burst in a rush that left him gasping for air and melting into the earth. Dimly, he felt warmth spurt in him.

He felt empty and open as Alucard moved, withdrew from him. He whimpered, eyes feeling wet.

Sypha’s hands stroked him, grounding him.

“You’re alright,” she soothed. “We’re very pleased with you. You did so well, were so good for us.”

Alucard appeared next to her, reaching down to press his lips against Trevor’s slack mouth.

“We are,” he agreed, drawing away a little to let him breathe. “You were a very good boy.”

That warmth curled through him again, slow and syrupy. He nuzzled into Alucard’s touch, letting his eyes close and his mind drift.

Time passed. He felt himself being shifted, held in someone’s arms. There was something wet on him, rubbing softly. It tickled a little, but he didn’t have the energy to push it away.

The hands never left him. Warm and soft, they stroked his hair and he leaned into the touches. They shifted him again, onto something soft and he mustered up the energy to lay a hand on someone’s thigh.

Laughter came from above him and they settled on either side of him, stretching him out so he was draped across Alucard’s chest as Sypha pressed up against his back. A hand touched his hair again and he heard something that might have been his name. It didn’t matter. He was comfortable, warm and safe. Everything was fine.

 


End file.
